Cali Girls
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: Everything went fine, Dagger, the guys, and Abi Moved to California, met The Cimorelli Family, Dagger dated Dani, Patrick Dated Lauren, but then The guys, Donnie, and Abi have to move back to Tennessee, will the Cimgirls move with them, or will they stay and be Cali girls?
1. Moving to Cali

**OK I LOST MY OTHER RE-WRITE OF UNEXPECTED LOVE SO I'M RE-WRITING IT.**

"Dagger, Wake up, DAGGER"

Abi said.

"GWAT? VRERE GARE VE?"

Dagger said with Bacon In my mouth.

"Were at Church, Dagger"

Luke said.

"Oh yeah, we're moving to Cali today, if ya'll weren't coming, I would Move in with Austin."

Dagger said.

"Wow, Dagger."

Abi said amazed at what Dagger said

"Guys, Want some food? I Have tons food with me."

Nate said/asked

"FOOD."

Abi Screamed.

"Wow, Last time Abi went this crazy was when she was drinking a 12-hour energy drink and we got attacked by a rabid Bear, and I broke my back." Dagger said.

"Oh yeah, and I broke my arm, and Abi almost got Attacked by that bear, but Dagger pushed her outta the way"

Austin said.

"Yeah, that hurt, Atleast nothing Happened to her."

Dagger said, Pointing to Abi.

"Aww, thanks Dagger"

Abi said, hugging Dagger.

"Agh... Abi... I.. Can't... Breathe..."

Dagger said.

"Oops sorry Dagger"

Abi said, whilst letting go of Dagger.

"Ugh, Bleh"

Dagger said, Trying to breathe.

"I'm gonna call Kara."

Luke said.

"I'm gonna call Brandi."

Dagger said.

Dagger/Brandi's convo

Dagger:BRANDI! WASSUP!?

Brandi: Hey Jace.

Dagger: Brandi, Stop Calling me that

Brandi: Sorry, DANIELLE NICOLE CIMORELLI

Dagger: AGH I'm gonna faint

Brandi: haha.

Dagger: Guess what; ME AND THE GUYS AND ABI ARE MOVING TO CALI

Brandi: OMG OMG OMG.

Dagger: I KNOW RIGHT? ANYWAYS BYE.

BRANDI: OK BYE.

"DAGGER C'MON LET'S GO"

Luke screamed Whilst dragging Dagger away.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Who's that girl?

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2 MWAHAHAHAHA**

"LUKE WAIT FOR ME, Wait, where's the van? and the guys?

Dagger said whilst looking for his van.

Dagger heard something like a car moving, He looked and saw His grandmother's van.

"DAGGER C'MON"

Abi said whilst pulling Dagger into the van and closing the door WHILE it was moving.

"AHHH"

Dagger screamed as he was pulled into the van.

"Dude, calm down."

Patrick said to Dagger.

"Guys, I'm gonna text Nicki and James."

Dagger told them.

"OK."

the guys and Abi said.

(Dagger and Nicki and James' text convo)

Dagger: OMG NICKI, JAMES!

Nicki: ITS LUCY. and wut?

James: ASDFGHJKL dude, do you HAVE to text me when I'm kissing Brandi?

A/N: You're welcome Brandi lol.

Dagger: Yes and IM MOVING TO CALI!

Nicki&James:OMG OMG OOMG OMG.

Dagger: IKR?! Well I gotta go.

James:bye Jace.

Nicki:Bai jace.

Dagger: UGH MY NAME IS NOT JACE.

(end of convo)

(7 days later)

Dagger and Abi Passed out 'round 2 AM, the rest of the guys we're all ready dead asleep, except for Nate, he was watching austin & Ally.

"Bleh ugh."

Dagger said as he was waking up.

"AHHHHH"

Abi screamed as she realised she was passed out on Dagger.

"AHHHHH"

Dagger said as he realised Abi passed out on him.

Abi Went crazy, and so did Dagger

"Ugh, shut up you two."

Patrick said half-asleep.

Dagger stuffed a bag of gummy-bears in Patrick's mouth.

(Abi's POV)

Oh. My. Gosh. I passed out on Dagger.

(Dagger's POV)

OMG Abi passed out on me.

(END OF POV)

"We're in California!"

Dagger's grandmother said.

"WOOOHOOOO"

The guys and Abi Screamed.

Abi Opened the sunroof and jumped off the roof of the car, Dagger jumped out the window and the rest of the guys just got out.

"Man, they are crazy."

Patrick said to luke.

"Yep."

Luke said to Patrick.

Nate nodded.

"But not as crazy as you"

Luke said pointing at Nate.

Nate slapped him, Dagger punched him in the face.

"ALL RIGHT BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

Abi said whilst pushing Nate and Dagger away from eachother.

"Holy sweet mother of bacon You are strong Abi."

Dagger said to Abi.

"Why, yes, yes I am"

Abi said.

All the guys were laughing their Faces off.

"OH, AWESOME! GUYS LOOK AT THAT GAME-STOP, IT'S HUGE."

Dagger said as he ran into Game-Stop.

While he was running he bumped into a girl, they both fell.

"Holy cow, I'm so sorry."

Dagger said as he helped the girl up.

Dagger and The girl's Jaws dropped when they saw eachother.

**OMG WHO'S THE GIRL?! TBC IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. Meeting the Cali girls

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT ME I'M CHAPTER 3 PS HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! U BETTER LISTEN TO MADE IN AMERICA OR I'LL KILL U! DOUPLE PS: IF DANI EVER READS THIS, I'M GONNA LOSE ALL MY FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER, CUZ THEY'RE ALL CIMFAM.**

"DANICIM AND THE CIM-GIRLS?!''

Dagger screamed in dis-belief of who's standing infront of him.

"DONNIE, AND THE GUYS, AND OMG ABI!"

Dani screamed.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-dani C-c-c-cimorelli"

Dagger said whilst fainting.

"Oh my gosh, You're B-B4 And after!"

Amy said, Fangirling.

"OMG AMY CIMORELLI!"

Nate said, going crazy.

Patrick walked over to Lauren, Lauren walked to Patrick.

"Omg, Lauren Christine Cimorelli, oh, have mercy"

Patrick said, as he fainted.

"OMG"

Lauren said whilst fainting.

"Well, this is weird."

Dagger said.

"I've always wanted to do this."

Dani Kissed Dagger, ON THE LIPS.

"Bahkffgh"

Dagger said as Dani kissed him.

"O...M...G"

Abi said.

Patrick shrugged, and Kissed Lauren.

"'Bahjhkl"

Lauren said as Patrick kissed her.

"Omg, I'm gonna faint."

Dani said.

Dani fainted.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Dagger said.

Dagger helped Dani get up, and then got his phone out, so did Dani, Dagger went to twitter.

he tweeted:_ "OMG DANIELLE NICOLE CIMORELLI JUST KISSED ME"_

Dani tweeted: _"OMG I JUST KISSED DONNIE FROM B4 AND AFTER #Fuhreaking"_

"So, anyway, What are you guys doing out here?"

Kath asked.

"We moved here, we loved it so much after we went on tour."

Nate said.

"Oh."

Kath said.

"Yeah."

Luke said.

**BAHAHAHAHA END OF CHAPTER 3. READY FOR MORE? I'M GONNA WRITE CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Luke and Abi's feelings

**OMG I'M LISTENING TO WINGS! Anyways, chapter 4.**

"OMG we are HUGE fans of you guys."

The Cim-girls.

"Yeah, same here."

Dagger said.

Dagger was freaking out, Danielle Nicole Cimorelli Actually kissed him.

(Dani's Pov)

OMG OMG OMG I just kissed Donnie, Donnie From B4 and after, I'm freaking out.

(end of POV)

"So, Abi Do you Like Luke?"

Kath asked Abi.

A huge blush appeared on Abi's face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? No."

Abi lied.

"what about you, Luke?"

Lisa asked Luke.

"Ummm OK YES I DO."

Luke admitted.

Everyone except Luke gasped.

"Uhhhh, say what now Man?"

Dagger asked Luke.

Abi ran off somewhere.

"ABI WAIT!"

Luke screamed as he ran after Abi.

"Let's just leave them alone for now."

Nate said.

Patrick looked at Dani.

"Dani, you're less taller in person."

Patrick said to Dani.

"Yeah it's like I shrunk."

Dani said to Patrick.

"Guys, We gotta get to our house."

Dagger told the guys.

"Okay, I'll text Luke and Abi."

Nate said.

"Okay"

The guys said.

(WITH LUKE AND ABI)

"Look, Abi, it's true I do like you, I just didn't wanna tell you 'cause I thought it'd Ruin our friendship if we got into a fight and broke up-"

Luke said only to be cut off by Abi kissing him.

"I like you too, and you're a chatterbox."

Abi told luke.

"Gee thanks."

Luke said being sarcastic.

"We should get back to the guys and the Cim-girls."

Abi said.

"Yeah."

luke said as they walked to the Guys.

(WITH THE GUYS AND THE CIM-GIRLS)

"OMG Your House is across the street from our house!"

Dani said.

"Yeah, it's huge, C'mon."

Patrick said.

Dagger, the guys and the Cim-girls walked in.

"HOLY PIZZA IT'S HUGE!"

Lisa screamed.

"Yeah- and OMG what even?"

Nate said as he saw...

**END OF CHAPTER 4 and oh, Labi happened in the chapter! LukexAbi=LABI WOOT STAY TUNED XD.**


	5. Screaming and worrying

**CHAPTER 5! WOOT!**

Nate can't believe what he just saw, he saw Abi and Luke kissing.

"OHHHHHHH OMG I KNEW IT!"

Patrick screamed whilst high-fiveing Lauren.

"Oh man, I owe Dagger so much money."

Nate said.

Abi and Luke started to walk to the house.

"Oh, crap, quick Hide!"

Patrick said.

The guys and the cim-girls hid in the huge house.

"I Wonder what the guys and the Cim-girls are gonna say."

Abi said to luke.

"I'm sure they're gonna be fine with it."

Luke told Abi.

"Yeah, Hey where ARE the guys and the Cim-girls?"

Abi asked luke.

"I don't know, NATE? DANI? DAGGER? PATRICK? LISA? KATH? HELLO?! ANYBODY?"

Luke yelled.

(WITH THE GUYS AND THE CIM-GIRLS)

"So, 'Dagger', this was the best place to hide? On the Balcony?!"

Dani Screamed at dagger.

"YES! NOW PLEASE STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

Dagger screamed back at Dani.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!"

Dani screamed at Dagger again.

"Hey guys- woah, OMG sorry guys, I didn't mean to interfear with your scream-fest."

Luke said.

"AHHHHH."

Dani screamed as she started to fall off the balcony.

"DANI! LUKE CALL THE GUYS AND CIM-GIRLS!"

Dagger said as he tried to pull Dani up.

Luke got out his phone.

"GUYS! DANI FELL OFF THE BALCONY! THE ONLY THING KEEPING HER FROM NOT FALLING IS DAGGER! GET THE CIM-GIRLS!"

Luke screamed.

"AGHHH, LUKE A LITTLE HELP HERE!?"

Dani screamed.

"Sorry!"

Luke said as ran to Dani and tried to pull her up.

Luke Accidentally Let go and fell backwards.

"LUKE! GET UP!"

Dagger said as he grabbed both of Dani's hands and tried to pull her up.

Dagger Pulled her up, and the guys and the cim-girls ran to the balcony.

"OH MY GOSH! DANI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

lisa asked Dani.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok, j-j-just a little bit freaked out."

Dani said.

"Dani it's ok."

Dagger said whilst hugging Dani.

Dani hugged back.

"Guys, I think luke hit his head pretty hard, 'CAUSE HE'S NOT WAKING UP!

Abi said.

"OMG!"

The guys and cim-girls said as they ran over to luke.

"Luke, please wake up, bro"

Dagger said.

**OHHHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH LUKE?! TBC CHAPTER 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

"Luke, Please wake up."

Abi said with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, he's not wakening up, Christina, Call an ambulance, his head is pretty banged up."

Dagger said.

"Ok."

Christina said whilst calling an ambulance.

(PHONE CONVO)

Hospital guy:Hollywood general hospital, what is your emergency?

Christina:Hello, My friend hit his head, then he passed out, his head is pretty banged up and he won't wake up.

Hospital guy: Alright, We'll be there as soon as we track your phone number.

Christina:Alright, thank you, goodbye.

(end of convo)

"They'll be here as soon as they can."

Christina said.

"Ok."

Abi said.

"Abi, he'll be ok."

Dagger said as he hugged Abi.

"I hope so."

Abi said hugging Dagger back.

"He better be ok, he's like my brother, Heck, you all are like my brothers."

Dagger said to the guys.

"Thanks Dagger."

The guys said.

The guys and Cim-girls heard sirens going off.

"UP HERE!"

Christina yelled.

"OKAY!"

The hospital guy screamed as he ran up into the balcony.

The guys, Abi, and The Cim-Girls prayed that Luke would be okay.

"Where is your friend?"

the hospital guy as christina.

"He's on the balcony!"

Christina yelled as she and the hospital guy ran up.

The hospital guy got Luke and brought him into the ambulance.

"One of you guys can come if you'd like."

the hospital guy said.

"Dagger, you go."

Abi said to Dagger."

"Heck no, Abi, he's your boyfriend."

Dagger told Abi.

"Okay."

Abi said whilst getting into the back of the ambulance.

"Guys c'mon, we'll take my van!"

Dagger yelled whilst running to his van.

"Christina, you drive."

Dagger told Christina.

"Okay."

Christina said whilst getting in the front seat of the van.

(15 mins later)

The guys, and the cim-girls got to the hospital.

"GUYS C'MON!"

Dagger screamed whilst the guys and Cim-Girls ran into the hospital with him.

"HELLO, WE'RE LOOKING FOR LUKE RUSSO."

Dagger said.

A/N: russo isn't luke's last name, I forgot it lol.

"Okay, Room 348"

the receptionist said.

"Okay, C'mon!"

Dani said whilst looking for the room.

"HERE IT IS."

Nate said.

Katherine saw Abi

"ABI!"

Kath said.

"Y-y-yeah?"

Abi said trying not to cry.

"Have you found anything out yet?''

Kath said to Abi.

"N-n-no"

Abi said.

"Excuse me, are you the friends of Luke Russo?"

The doctor asked them.

"Yes, GUYS C'MON!"

Abi said.

"You can go see him, he's awake, one at a time please."

The doctor said.

"Abi, You should go in first."

Dagger said.

"Okay."

Abi said as she walked into the room.

"H-hi Luke."

Abi said to Luke.

"Who are you?"

Luke said to Abi.

**OHHHHH LUKE LOST HIS MEMORY! WILL HE REMEMBER THE GUYS AND CIM-GIRLS?! TBC CHAPTER 7**


	7. The news about Luke, and Abi's breakdown

**OHHH chapter 7! this is where the drama starts, then (SPOILER) Donielle, and Patauren. in chapter 9**

"L-l-l-luke, How can y-y-you n-not remember me?"

Abi said, trying not to burst into tear, failure, she broke down in the middle of the Room.

"ABI!"

Dagger yelled getting her up and out of the room.

Dagger looked at Luke.

"WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

Dagger screamed at Luke.

"I DONT FREAKING KNOW HER, OR YOU! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

Luke screamed back at dagger.

"JUST SHUT UP, LUKE!"

Dagger yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Abi what's wrong?"

Dani asked Abi.

"H-h-h-he D-d-doesnt remember m-me."

Abi said trying to hold back her tears.

Dani and the guy's and Cimgirl's Jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"

The guys, and Cim-girls screamed at the same time.

Abi just started crying again.

"Abi, come here."

Dagger said, whilst hugging Abi.

"I c-can't believe he dosent r-remember m-me."

Abi said.

"me neither, he dosen't remember me either."

Dagger said trying to comfort Abi.

"I gotta Call Brandi."

Dagger said.

"Ok."

everyone but Abi said.

(PHONE CONVO)

Brandi: Hey Jace.

Dagger: H-h-hi Brandi.

Brandi: Dagger, are you ok?

Dagger: N-no, my brother, luke is in the hospital, and he dosent remember me, the guys, the cim-girls OR ABI!

Brandi: Omg, I'm so sorry, why is he in the hospital?

Dagger: Well, me, the guys, and the cimgirls saw Luke and Abi Kissing, then they started to walk into our house, so me, and Dani ran to the balcony, Luke came up, he said something while me and Dani were screaming at eachother, Dani got spooked, Almost fell off the balcony, me and luke tried to pull her up, luke lost his grip, and flew backwards, and hit his head really hard and passed out and wouldn't wake up.

Brandi: Oh my gosh, I feel so bad.

Dagger: Brandi, it's ok.

Brandi: I have to go.

Dagger: Ok, bye, Love ya.

A/N: Like a brother-ish sister-ish way, cuz if not, James would beat the crap out of me.

Brandi: love ya too, bro.

(End of Convo)

"Hello, are you the friends of Luke Russo?"

a nurse asked us.

"Yes, we are, Is he going to get his memory back?"

Christina asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry, he has a low chance of remembering."

The nurse said.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! HE HAS TO GET HIS MEMORY BACK!"

Abi screamed while crying like crazy.

the guys and Cim-Girls carried her to the van and left.

**_OMG_**** I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Cheating & Dreaming

**CHAPTER 8! OMG, I'm doing a time-skip cuz I'm lazy, and don't know what else to do.**

(2 WEEKS LATER)

Luke got his memory back, and got out of the hospital.

"Hey, Dani, remember when wee met 2 weeks ago and you kissed me? did it mean anything?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"Y-yeah."

Dani said nervously.

"So, what does that mean?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"Oh you've gotta be kiddin' me."

Dani said whilst kissing Dagger.

Lauren and Abi walked in talking about something.

"AAHHH!"

Abi screamed.

"OMG OMG I KNEW IT! I owe Nate so much money **(1)**

lauren said.

"AHH OMG WHAT?!"

Dagger said.

"Sorry to interrupter you two sucking faces."

Lauren joked.

"Umm I'd say the same thing about Patrick and Angela WAIT, PATRICK AND ANGELA! OMG OMG OMG"

Dagger said.

Dagger, Abi, Dani and Lauren were in shock, Patrick is kissing Angela, Angela Malek.

"O...M...G..."

They all said at once.

"Uhhhhh, Guys-"

Patrick said.

Dagger punched Patrick in the face.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Patrick screamed in pain.

"HELLO! EARTH TO STUPID! YOU'RE DATEING LAUREN!"

Dagger screamed.

"WHAT?!"

Angela screamed.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

Abi, Angela, Lauren and Dani slapped Patrick, Dagger punched him again.

"Ugh."

Patrick said.

Nate walked in.

"Dude, Patrick cheated on Lauren."

Dagger told Nate.

"WHAT!?"

Nate screamed.

he ran over to Patrick and Grabbed his shirt and Punched him in the face.

"UGH!"

Patrick said in pain.

"PATRICK! HOW THE HECK COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!"

Lauren said .

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Patrick said.

"Wow, we're done."

Lauren said.

"AND You're outta the band."

Dagger said, ripping up Patrick's contract.

"We might have to live with you, but you mean nothing to us."

Nate said.

"Don't forget, YOU'RE the one that made Dani fall off the balcony, and you almost killed Luke."

Dagger said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AHHH!"

Patrick screamed as he awoke from a horrible dream.

The guys ran in.

"What the hay man?! IT'S 3:AM WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING."

Luke screamed at Patrick.

"Just A dream, wait, we're in California Right? and Abi and Cim-girls live next-door right?"

Patrick asked the guys.

"Yeah, be carefull whatcha dream 'bout man."

Luke said.

"And you're dateing Abi right?"

Patrick asked Luke.

"Yeah."

Luke said.

"And, Dagger and me are dateing Dani and Lauren right?"

Patrick asked.

"Yes."

Dagger said.

"Oh Good."

Patrick said**.**

**OHHHHH PLOT TWIST!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG Chapter 9! BTW yesterday wuz My bff's sister's bday.**

"Hey guys."

Dani said.

"Sup Dani?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"Nothing."

Dani said.

Christian walked over to Dagger and the guys.

"Hi guys, My mom said you can sleep over tonight if it's okay with Dagger's grandmother."

Christian said.

"MA!"

Dagger screamed.

"What?''

Dagger's grandmother asked him.

"Can me and the guys spend the at christian's house?"

Dagger asked her.

"Is it okay with Mike and Lynne?"

Dagger's grandmother asked him.

"If it's okay with you."

Christian said.

"Okay."

Dagger's grandmother said.

"WOOT!"

Dagger and guy screamed.

Dagger and guys grabbed their ipods, Pillows, etc etc etc.

"LET'S GO!"

Luke declaired.

The guys, Dani, and Christian ran to Dani and christian's house.

"Okay, my room's over here."

Christian said walking to his room.

"HOLY PANCAKES IT'S HUGE!"

Dagger screamed.

"I know!"

Christian said.

Dagger and the guys put their stuff down.

Abi walked by.

"Abi? What are you doing here?"

Nate asked Abi.

"I'm sleeping over in Dani's room, what are ya'll doing here?"

Abi said/asked.

"We're sleeping over in Christian's room."

Patrick said.

"Oh, okay."

Abi said.

"Guys, Let's prank them."

Christian whispered to the guys.

"Okay"

the guys said.

the guys got nerf guns, water balloons, and pies.

**(WITH ABI AND THE CIM-GIRLS)**

"Hey, What do you say we prank the guys?"

Abi asked the cimgirls.

"Heck yeah!"

They said.

Abi and cimgirls grabbed water balloons, pies, and nerf guns.

"LET THE PRANK-WAR COMMENCE!"

Dagger and Abi Screamed.

The guys and abi and the cimgirls went crazy, shooting one-another with nerf guns, throwing pies in eachother's faces, and throwing water balloons at eachother.

**(3 HOURS LATER)**

"WE HAVE WON!"  
Luke declaired.

"And we have lost."

Dani said with pie in her, her hair soaked, and nerf bullets stuck to her.

"You are worthy apponents."

Lisa said.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight guys."

Dagger said.

"We're going to bed too."

The guys said.

"Us too."

abi and the cimgirls said.

"GOODNIGHT!"

The guys, Abi, and the cimgirls screamed.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Kidnapped and worried

**OMG CHAPTER 10 YAY, OH AND IN THIS STORY, ABI AND SIMEON AREN'T RELATED, AND THIS CHAPTER IS OOC, WHAT DAGGER DOES IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT THEN IN REAL LIFE, AND LUKE IS DAGGER'S REAL BROTHER**

(SATURDAY** MORNING, 3:48 AM)**

_Dagger was in a dark room, he heard faint whispers._

_"P-Please, Please help me."_

_Lauren said._

_"Lauren? LAUREN WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Dagger screamed._

_"Dagger!"_

_Luke said._

_"Luke?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERES LAUREN?!"_

_Dagger asked Luke._

_"We're Right here! HURRY!"_

_Luke said._

_Dagger found Luke and Lauren, Luke had cuts and scratches All over him, and Lauren was covered in blood._

_"GUYS! HOLD ON!"_

_Dagger said, Picking Lauren up, and Helping Luke._

_"DAGGER! LAUREN'S DYING!"_

_Luke screamed._

_"NO! LAUREN PLEASE!"_

_Dagger screamed._

_"b-b-b-Bye Guys."_

_Lauren said as she faded away._

_"NO! LAUREN!"_

_Dagger screamed with tears in his eyes._

_"Bye Dagger."_

_Luke said as he faded away also._

_"NO!"_

_Dagger screamed._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dagger screamed.

"DAGGER! WHAT THE HAY?!"

Patrick said.

"It... was just a dream."

Dagger said.

"What'd you dream about man?"

Luke asked Dagger.

"You were there, and Lauren was there, Lauren was covered in blood saying "Please help me." And, you said "DAGGER! LAUREN'S DYING!" Than she faded away, and so did you."

Dagger told luke.

"Dang."

Nate said.

"Hey, wait, where's Christian?"

Patrick asked Dagger.

"I don't know, probably in the bathroom or something."

Dagger told Patrick.

"I'll go check."

Nate said,

**(NATE'S POV)**

I walked 'round the house, looking for Christian.

"Christian?"

I whispered.

I found a note on the table.

"_If one of the guys, or Cim-Girls found this note, that means, I've kid-napped Lauren, Dani, Christian, and Nick, meet me at the santa Monica pier at 6:30 sharp. sincerely, Anonymous."_

"GUYS! GET UP! THEY'RE GONE!"

I screamed.

"Who?!''

the guys asked me.

"DANI, LAUREN, CHRISTIAN AND NICK! THEY WERE KIDNAPPED!"

I screamed.

"WE GOTTA GET THE GIRLS!"

Patrick screamed.

"CHRISTINA! ABI! KATHERINE! LISA! AMY! MIKE!"

Dagger screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG!?"

They screamed.

"IT'S DANI, LAUREN, CHRISTIAN, AND NICK! THEY GOT KIDNAPPED."

Dagger screamed.

**(CHRISTINA'S POV)**

Am I hearing things or did Dagger just say Dani, Lauren, Christian, and Nick got kidNapped?!

"WHAT?!"

I screamed.

"YEAH!"

Luke screamed.

"NO NO NO!"

Abi screamed.

"Wait, what time is it?!"

Dagger asked everyone.

"6:00"

Lisa said.

"OH CRAP! EVERYONE GET IN THE VAN! WE GOTTA GET TO SANTA MONICA PIER!"

Dagger screamed.

We all got in the van and drove to santa monica pier **(1)**

**(END OF POV)**

**(30 MINS. LATER)**

"HURRY GUYS C'MON!"

Dagger screamed Running to the Pier.

"Well, well, well, look who made it in time."

The person said.

"All right listen up you sick twisted psycho! WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER BROTHERS AND SISTER?!"

Dagger screamed.

"Relax, you'll find them soon enough."

The person said taking out a bottle of knock-out gas and sprayed it on Dagger.

Dagger fell to the ground along with Abi, the Cim-Girls and the guys.

They all woke up.

"DANI?! LAUREN?! CHRISTIAN!? NICK?!"

Dagger screamed.

"DAGGER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Dani screamed.

"OVER HERE!"

Dagger screamed trying to get up, but he was tied up.

Dagger remembered he always kept a pocket knife in his pocket.

Dagger tried to get it out, he got it out and moved it against the rope, then he saw the person walking towards him.

"Sup, Dagger?"

The person said taking off the mask they were wearing.

Dagger and Dani Gasped.

"SIMEON?!"

Dagger screamed.

"Yep."

Simeon said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU SICK RETARD!? AND HOW ARE YOU IN CALIFORNIA?!"

Dagger screamed at Simeon.

"I've been here since Day 1. I snuck into the van with you."

Simeon said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dagger said jumping on Simeon and Punching him.

Simeon Grabbed him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHO!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger Punched and Kicked Simeon.

Simeon passed out.

Dagger untied Dani, and searched for Lauren, The Cim-Girls, Abi and the guys.

"Dagger I found Lauren and Patrick!"

Dani said.

Dagger snuck up Behind Aidan and Dalton hit them on their heads with a lamp.**  
**

They both passed out.

Dagger and Dani Ran into the room Patrick and Lauren were in.

"PATRICK! LAUREN!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger and Dani cut the ropes that bound Patrick and Lauren.

"C'mon let's go find everyone else!'

Dani said running down the corridor.

"HEY!"

Zack screamed.

"CRAP!"

Dani said.

Patrick Punched Zack in the face repeatedly.

"WHERE ARE ABI, CHRISTINA, CHRISTIAN, KATHERINE AND EVERYONE ELSE!?"

Patrick screamed at Zack.

"I don't know."

Zack Lied.

Patrick kicked him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Dagger screamed.

"Level 3."

Zack lied.

Patrick kicked him again.

Dagger, Patrick, Lauren and Dani Ran down the corridor and Found an elevator, they selected level 3.

As they got out of the elevator, they saw Simeon's friends, Kyle, William, Curt, and Anthony.

Kyle Grabbed Dani, Curt Grabbed Lauren, and William, Anthony Jumped on Patrick and Dagger.

"GET OFF ME!"

Dagger screamed Throwing William off of him.

"DAGGER! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Patrick screamed.

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!"

Dagger said Pulling Anthony off of Patrick and Giving him a round-house to the Face.

"HEY! DON'T MOVE, OR YOU WON'T BE SEEING YOUR GIRLFRIENDS FOR A LONG TIME."

Kyle screamed.

"Oh please."

Dagger said, Charging at Curt, than Moved and Punched Kyle in the Face.

"OW!"

Kyle exclaimed.

Curt threw Lauren To the ground.

"THAT IS IT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Patrick Screamed.

Patrick Picked up Curt, threw him to the ground, Than kicked him in the face, than punched him.

Kyle Grabbed Dani.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN FISTS" **(2)**

Dagger screamed.

Kyle Threw Dani to the ground. Hard.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger Tackled Kyle Then Kicked him in the face, than the ribs, then punched him in the face, then he picked him up off the ground and Kicked him Hard In his leg, Than he Punched him hard in his arm.

"AGH!"

Kyle screamed in Pain.

Curt punched Patrick, than Grabbed Lauren.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Lauren screamed Elbowing Curt than Kicked him in the balls.

Dagger was still raging out on Kyle full force.

Curt Grabbed Dani.

"LISTEN 'DAGGER' IF YOU MOVE, DANI IS GONNA GET HURT!"

Curt said, grabbing a pocket knife.

"HEY! IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL RIP YOUR FREAKING THROAT OUT!"

Dagger screamed.

"I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

Curt screamed back at Dagger.

Dagger held a huge rock in his hand.

"Alright, now, don't frickin' move."

Curt said holding Dani and the pocket knife.

as Curt walked towards Dagger, Dagger quickly threw the rock strait at curt's head.

"AHHH!"

Curt cried out in Pain.

Dani kicked curt than Ran over to Lauren.

Dagger kicked Curt repeatedly

"IF. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. ME. OR. MY. GIRLFRIEND. OR. BROTHERS. AGAIN. I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

Dagger said still kicking Curt.

Dagger then Grabbed Kyle beating him up again.

Patrick, Dagger, Lauren, and Dani ran down the corridor and got into the elevator.

They ran 'Till they found the room with Amy and Abi.

"AMY! ABI!"

Dagger yelled running into the room.

Abi and Amy looked like they'd been crying.

"GUYS! YOU'RE ALIVE! THEY SAID SIMEON KILLED YOU!"

Amy and Abi said Hugging Dagger, Patrick, Dani, and Lauren.

"Woah, Dani, Why is your neck bleeding?"

Amy asked her sister.

"Curt, he almost cut my throat, Dagger beat the fudge out of him, and he almost KILLED Kyle."

Dani said.

Amy and Abi faces turned red as tomatos.

"C'mon, lets go find the others!"

Dagger said running down the hallway, he found a room, he saw Michael, Luke, and Nick Tied up,

"GUYS! I FOUND MICHAEL, NICK, AND LUKE!"

Dagger said running into the room.

"GUYS! THERE YOU ARE!"

Luke said.

Dagger cut the ropes that were 'Round Michael, Luke and Nick.

"Thanks guys, where are the others?"

Mike asked Dagger.

"I don't know."

Dagger replied.

Patrick saw something on the wall, a map.

"GUYS! I FOUND A MAP!"

Patrick said ripping the map off of the wall then scanning it onto his phone.

Dagger, and everyone else ran down the hallways, Lauren was carrying Nick.

Dagger found a room, he saw Christian, Christina, Lisa, and Katherine tied up.

Everyone ran into the room and un-tied the ropes that were around Christian, Christina, Katherine, and Lisa.

"Thanks guys, Wait, where's Nate?"

Christian asked.

"I don't know."

Dagger said.

Everyone split up, Dagger ran to the room where he was tied up, but Simeon wasn't there.

Out of No-where, Simeon tackled Dagger, Punching him.

"GET OFF ME!"

Dagger screamed Kicking Simeon.

"UGH"

Simeon said.

"WHERE'S NATE?!"

Dagger screamed at Simeon.

Simeon walked into another room and pushed Nate into the room, he was covered in scratches, gashes, and blood.

"NATE! SIMEON! YOU SICK PYSCHOTIC RETARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Dagger screamed.

Dagger grabbed Simeon's Arm, flipped him, kicked him in the face, then the ribs, then punched him in the face, then, grabbed his arm and pulled it, Hard.

"AGH!"

Simeon said in pain.

Dagger picked Simeon up, Kicked his leg, then threw him on the ground.

"Nate, Nate are you Okay?"

Dagger whispered to his Brother.

"Dagger? w-where am I?"

Nate asked Dagger.

"We're in some old building, Simeon kidnapped us."

Dagger told Nate.

Dagger heard a loud scream.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Nate asked Dagger.

"DANI!"

Dagger screamed grabbing Nate and Running.

"DAGGER! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Dani said.

Dagger and Nate found Dani, Curt had her, with a pocket knife against her throat.

"Well, well, well, Look who came to save his poor wittle gwirfwend."

Curt said, mocking Dagger.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

Dagger screamed Loudly at Curt.

"Well, if you move, she's history man."

Curt said to Dagger.

"Dagger, please, D-d-don't move."

Dani said to Dagger.

Dagger saw Patrick, behind Curt.

Patrick shrugged.

Dagger gave a thumbs up, he quickly grabbed Dani, then Patrick swung on a rope, kicking curt in the head.

"AHH!"

Curt screamed.

Curt signaled to Zack, Anthony, Dalton, and Aidan.

They all Ran over to Dagger and Nate, Nate wasn't blinded Anymore.

Dagger was getting crushed PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK!

"AGHH DANI! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Dagger screamed at Dani.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM KILL YOU!"

Dani screamed At Dagger.

Dagger finally snapped, he had enough.

He Grabbed Zack by the throat, threw him at the wall, Grabbed Aidan and Dalton's heads, and smashed them into the ground.

Curt threw a knife at Dagger, he grabbed it, Kicking Anthony hard In the stomache, then Grabbed Curt, holding the pocket knife close to his neck.

"LISTEN! DON'T YOU EVER SET FOOT NEAR ME, MY GIRLFRIEND, MY BROTHERS, OR MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN, OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Dagger screamed at Curt.

Curt flipped Dagger, ran over to Abi, and Grabbed her.

"NO! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Dagger screamed at Curt.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Curt mocked Dagger.

Dagger Ripped a pipe off of the wall.

"Hey, Hey, woah, Drop the pipe, or your friend is Dead man."

Curt said.

"DAGGER! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Abi screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

Curt roared At Abi Punching her.

That set Dagger off, He ran towards Curt, hit him in the face with the pipe.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. FREAKING. TOUCH. MY. FRIENDS. AGAIN. UNLESS. YOU. WANT. YOUR. HEAD. CHOPPED. OFF."

Dagger screamed going full Rage on curt.

Dagger walked away, not knowing Curt got up, Curt saw Lauren, He Grabbed her.

"I'M NOT EVEN GONNA WAIT!"

Curt said.

Curt Ran the knife across Lauren's neck.

"NOOOO!"

Dagger screamed.

That was it, Dagger Grabbed Curt By the throat, grabbed his pocket knife, and cut Curt's throat.

A/N:Curt isn't dead.

Dagger grabbed Lauren.

"Lauren, Lauren, Please, stay with me."

Dagger said.

Patrick and everyone ran over to Dagger and Lauren.

"We need to get her to a hospital."

Mike said, looking at Lauren.

Patrick Got his phone out and Dialed 911.

(PHONE CONVO)

911 person: 911 what is your emergency?

Patrick:My girlfriend's throat got cut, and I think my brother is dying.

911 person:Okay, where are you?

Patrick:I Don't know, me and my brothers got kidnapped.

911 person: Ok, well track your number.

(END OF CONVO)

**(10 MINS LATER)**

The police and an ambulance pulled up, the police ran in.

"Are you alright?"

the police guy asked everyone.

"Yeah we are, EXCEPT FOR MY GIRLFRIEND AND BROTHER WHO ARE DYING!"

Patrick screamed.

"Dude, cool it."

Dagger said.

"Are these the people that kidnapped you?"

The police guy said pointing at Simeon, Aidan, Curt, William, Anthony, Zack, Dalton, and Aidan.

"Yes Sir."

Abi said to the guy.

"Alright, you better get your brother and girlfriend to the hospital."

The guy said.

"Wait, We kinda need a ride to the hospital."

Dani said.

"Okay, I'll drive you in my van."

The guy said.

Patrick helped get Lauren and Nate into the ambulance.

Patrick got in with Lauren, and Dagger got in with Nate.

**(10 MINS LATER)**

Everyone got to the hospital, Nate and Lauren were taken to ICU.

A doctor came out of Nate's room.

"He will definitely survive."

the Doctor said.

"Oh, Thank gosh."

Dagger said.

a nurse walked out of Lauren's room.

"IS LAUREN OKAY!?"

everyone asked the nurse.

"She won't be able to talk for a while after she leaves, her throat will probably only take 7 days to heal, if not then less, the blade didn't go very deep."

the nurse told them.

"Oh good."

Patrick said.

"Dagger? What are you doing here?"

Someone asked Dagger.

**OMG SUPER LONG CHAPTER. CLIFFHANGER**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, this chapter will be short, it's 6 am lol.**

Dagger couldn't believe who he saw, Brandi Nicole Cruz.

Abi's Jaw Dropped, Patrick didn't even notice 'cause he was crying.

"B-b-b-b-b-brandi?"

Dagger asked her.

"Yep, Why are you all at this hospital?"

Brandi asked them.

"My Brother, see, We got kidnapped by some "Old Friends" And one of them Cut Patrick's girlfriend's throat."

Dagger told Brandi.

"OMG."

Brandi said.

"So, you must be this 'twitter bff' Dagger's been telling me about, how long have you know eachother?"

Abi asked Brandi.

"Eh, about 2, maybe 3 years."

Brandi said.

"I've known Him for 6 Years."

Dagger said pointing at Luke.

"No way!"

Brandi said in dis-belief.

"Yes way, so, how are things with you and James?"

Dagger asked Brandi.

"Eh, same but better."

Brandi said.

A doctor came out of Lauren's room.

"You can see her now, one at a time please."

The doctor said.

"Patrick, you go in first."

Dani told Patrick.

"No, Dani, she's your sister."

Patrick told her.

"Okay."

Dani said walking into Lauren's room.

Dani saw Lauren, she had IVs hooked up to her, and tube everywhere.

"H-h-hey Laur."

Dani said to Lauren.

Lauren typed Something on the computer.

"Hi. Dani."

The computer said.

"Look, I've been keeping a secret from you, I like Patrick."

Dani said.

"Oh. funny. 'cause. I. Like. Dagger."

The Computer said.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Dani asked Lauren.

"I. Think. We. Should. Tell. Them."

the computer said.

**(outside the room, with Patrick and Dagger)**

"Dagger."

Patrick said to Dagger.

"Yeah?"

Dagger asked Patrick.

"Ugh, I Like Dani/I like Lauren."

The both said at the same time.

"What?"

They both asked eachother at the same time.

"Yeah."

They both said at the same time.

"Stop it."

They said at the same time.

Dani came out of the room with Lauren's computer thingy.

"Dagger, I have to tell you something."

Dani said to Dagger.

"Patrick. I. Have. To. tell. you. something."

the computer said.

"W-what?"

Dagger asked Dani.

"I Like Patrick."

Dani told Dagger.

"Oh, 'cause I think I like Lauren."

Dagger said.

Dani Kissed Dagger.

Patrick walked into Lauren's room and Kissed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AHHH!"

Dagger screamed.

"Dagger? what's wrong?"

Brandi asked Dagger.

"Oh, It was just a dream."

Dagger said.

Dani walked over to Dagger.

"Hi, Dagger, The doctor said she will be out Tomorrow."

Dani told Dagger.

"Awesome."

Dagger said.

**I WAS GONNA HAVE DAGGER DATE LAUREN BUT IT DOSEN'T FEEL RIGHT, MY STOMACHE STARTED KILLING ME LOL**


End file.
